Since ancient history, it has been recorded that humans generate heat by burning plant materials. This has been done for thousands of years. Recent history shows that we have substituted plant materials with coal, petroleum and natural gas, but we are still relying mostly on combustion for providing heat energy for industrialization and contemporary life.
However, in the past, people did not care about environmental pollution. Today, society demands that fuels must not only be inexpensive but should also cause minimal pollution.
Scientists have warned--"Do not burn anymore". For if we continue to burn for our energy like the present, the earth soon will not be a suitable place to live in.
They estimate that over 6,500,000,000 tons of CO.sub.2 gas, is discharged into the atmosphere every year. In addition, to CO.sub.2, the accompanied burning pollutants such as CO, NO.sub.x, H.sub.2 S, hydrocarbons, ashes and residues do not count yet. Therefore, there is an urgent need to be able to produce heat energy without combustion for the sake of the world.
In the above situation, extensive and intensive studies on the process and contrivance for producing heat energy without combustion have been made by the joint efforts of various national and internatonal scientific groups. The inventors found that heat energy can be produced without combustion from the kinetic energy such as static electricity through matter.